


Smile

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Day 1, Drabble, Established Relationship, Favorite Smile, Fluff, M/M, Merlin Memory Month, Path 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: My favorite smile is the unrestrained smile Merlin gets when he's able to share his magic with someone who knows about it, who knows all of him. I've always felt the Merlin and Arthur were denied that chance in the show, so here is some fluffy Merlin and Arthur bonding time... that involves a lot of smiling.Merlin Memory Month Day 1Path 1: Smile





	Smile

“Merlin—“ Arthur’s voice rang out through the clearing, dragging his attention back to his King.

“Yes, your highness?” Merlin replied absentmindedly, his attention still distracted by the lingering magic that ghosted over his skin.

“You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you?” Arthur asked with an annoyed sigh.

“Of course I have Sire. You told me to take care of the horses and get the camp set up,” Merlin ventured carefully, taking a stab in the dark.

“Well—get to it then,” Arthur snapped, gesturing to the clearing before he thrust his horse’s reigns into Merlin’s hands and stormed off.

Merlin watched him leave in stunned silence. Arthur had probably told him where he was heading to, but Merlin had been too distracted to notice. A distraction that continued to plague him as he went through the motions of setting up the camp. Autopilot working in his favor for once.

By the time Arthur returned, the horses were eating, a fire was crackling merrily and their bedrolls were set up next to the fire. Merlin was just pulling out the supplies to start their dinner as Arthur plopped himself unceremoniously next to the dancing flames.

“What it is it?” He asked, bumping Merlin’s shoulder with his own encouragingly.

“Sire?” Merlin questioned.

“You’ve been off all day, Merlin,” Arthur explained with a roll of his eyes. “Like calling me ‘Sire!’ You never call me that unless something is wrong—So what is it?”

Merlin sighed as his eyes scanned the clearing, finally settling on Arthur’s concerned face.

“I don’t know how to explain it really, there’s a lingering magic here—I can feel it, I just don’t know why.”

“Does it feel bad?” Arthur questioned?

Merlin couldn’t help himself, his face broke into a huge smile. Which in turned made Arthur looked disgruntled.

“What?” Arthur asked him. Merlin felt his smile grow larger as Arthur struggled not to pout.

I love sharing this with you,” he admitted. “My magic I mean—“

Arthur’s face softened as Merlin stuttered to a halt, a small grin lighting up his face as he gazed at Merlin fondly.

“Me too,” he admitted as the small smile grew across his face. “I’m happy you trusted me with this part of yourself.

“So am I,” Merlin grinned, leaning in to give his King a kiss. Arthur melted against him, deepening the kiss before pulling back suddenly.

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work,” he admonished with a smile. “Come on Merlin, tell me what it is about this _magical_ _feeling_ you’re getting that is bothering you.”

“I’m not sure exactly, it’s just weird to see magic lingering in a place… and it feels, wrong I guess,” Merlin admitted, comforted by Arthur’s presence beside him.

Merlin grinned, they would figure this out. Together they were unstoppable, they would face whatever this was together, and they would defeat it too. He nudged Arthur with his shoulder in turn, letting out a huff of laughter as he enjoyed the company of the man next to him.

He had Arthur with him now—his King—he wasn’t alone anymore and that was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
